mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario Super Sluggers Updated Version
This is my idea of what Mario Super Sluggers should have been like. It will come on part by part as I figure out what happens next. It will be based off of the storyline of the actual game but have several major differences. Story OK, the story begins with a ship sailing in and then it flips to that sprite mode. Mario and Luigi are there talking to a Lakitu and the Lakitu welcomes them to Baseball Island. Suddenly, Bowser Jr.'s Toy Room comes crashing into the island and Bowser Jr. jumps out with a bunch of Magikoopas, Hammer Bros. and Dry Bones. They all run to the five different character places (Mario Stadium, Peach Ice Gardens, DK Jungle, Wario City and Yoshi Park) and disappear into them. Bowser Jr. disappears into the Mario Stadium. The Lakitu yells "Oh no!" and starts saying how it is all bad and suddenly, Luigi runs into the Mario Stadium and the Lakitu tells Mario to follow him. Mario Stadium In the Mario Stadium, Mario finds Luigi just standing there and then Lakitu runs in and tells Mario that he has to take back the stadium. Mario then gets Luigi as a character. There is a Blue Noki sitting on the shell in front of the lever as always but when you talk to it, it says "I'm afraid to go alone. Get another Noki to come with you and I'll join". Mario must then go to the beach where a Green Noki is being guarded by a Dry Bones. He must battle the Dry Bones in a Scout Mission and then the Green Noki says thank you and says that if he wants it to join, he must complete another Scout Mission. Once Mario completes the second Scout Mission, the Green Noki joins him and he can go to the Blue Noki and it joins him too (without a Scout Mission). The shell opens up and Mario must go to the lever where the evil Magikoopa, Kamek himself (yes, not Magikoopa, Kamek) pops up and says he has to defend the lever. He battles Mario and then Mario must do that minigame with the lever until it opens. The bridge then goes down and it leads to a Red Noki (not Baby Luigi) who then joins Mario and tells him that Baby Mario is trapped in the Mario Stadium with Bowser Jr.! Bowser Jr. then jumps out of the Mario Stadium with Baby Mario in his hands and says "What happened here? Where is everybody?" and then Mario walks up with Luigi on one side of him and the Red Noki on the other with the other two Nokis behind him and Bowser Jr. says "What!!!!!!! You freed all the prisoners? That's it, you're dead meat!". Mario then battles Bowser Jr. in a Scout Mission where he has to hit the balls that Bowser Jr. is pitching with the exact techniques that it says to (E.g. Bunt, Star Swing, Regular). Bowser Jr. then says "What? How could I lose? You don't forget this Mario, I'll be back!" and he jumps back to the entrance and yells that he has more ballparks to take over then runs off. Baby Mario walks up to Mario and Lakitu translates his wining into "Thank you, I found this in Bowser Jr.'s pocket" and it is the key to the shop. Baby Mario joins the team. When Mario opens up the shop, Blue Pianta comes out and thanks him then joins the team. On the way out of the stadium, Luigi is just standing there and a Hammer Bro. sneaks up behind him and says "Hehe, I'm gonna steal this pesky plumber for the boss!". Then he picks up Luigi and runs past Mario and out the door with him. It switches to the map and you see Hammer Bro. jump with Luigi into Luigi's Mansion and then Lakitu says you have to save him but it is too dark in the Mansion, you need some kind of flashlight... The Warp Pipe on the dock leads to another island where a treasure chest is guarded by another Dry Bones and when it is opened (only Wario can), Monty Mole jumps out and joins Mario's team - therefore completing the whole Mario Fireballs. Peach's Ice Garden Once Mario has freed the Mario Stadium, he is free to go to the other four places (though he must beat them all to gain access to Bowser Jr.'s Playroom). In this area, as soon as he gets in, Toad is there and he sees Mario and says "Mario! Help, Bowser Jr. came in here and turned Toadsworth into a statue! Then he took Princess Peach away and flooded the fountain. You have to help us!". Mario will then be free to look at the Toadsworth statue (ya, Daisy got called in for action in another part of the storyline) with the Toad guarding it. He can then move on to that weird garden that is improperly shaped where Toadette tells him that he has to rearrange it to pass through. Once he rearranges it, Toadette joins his team. He can then go to the shop area where he faces off against a Dry Bones in a Scout Mission. Once that is over, Toad runs up and tells him that he has to find something to weigh down the weight and eventually he gets back to the Toadsworth statue where Toad is confronting a Fire Bro.! If Mario beats the Fire Bro., Toad lets him take the statue. When the statue gets back to the shop, it goes onto the pedestal and the fountain unfloods. Mario must then go up to Princess Peach and Bowser Jr. where he faces off against them in a Scout Mission. Once he beats BJ, Toadsworth unfreezes, BJ jumps to the door and runs out. The unlockable characters in this area go as follows: Talk to the Toad (by the now empty statue) and he will give you a Scout Mission and then join if you beat it, find a Toad Statue in the bushes and bring it to the pedestal and you will free Toadsworth who will then join your team (as well as open the shop). If you go to the flowers that won't bloom (where Petey Piranha was) then use Peach's Heart Power, a spotlight will light up the pedestal and Rosalina (OMG!!!!! New character!!!!) will float down. She will challenge you to a Scout Mission and will join if you win. After that you can go to the other path in the garden that you had to rearrange and Petey Piranha (so that's where he went off to) is guarding the manhole. Beat his Scout Mission and he will join you. You can then go through the manhole with Yoshi and find Baby Peach who has lost her rattle (now where have I heard this before?) and when you bring it back, she will Scout Mission and then join you. That is all the Peach Monarchs! Category:Games